Hyaku Shiki
MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki (MSN-00100 百式) is one of the products listed within A.E.U.G's Mobile Suit plan, Project Z. The "Z" stands for the Greek letter, Zeta (ζ in lowercase). Manufactured after "Gamma Gundam", it was known by the codename "Delta Gundam" (δガンダム). It was also the one hundredth model of the project to be built, a Mobile Suit to which its creator, Dr. M. Nagano, proudly claimed "could be used for a century". As the first model of its lineup, it should be called MSN-001. It kept its double naming for "one hundred" due to Dr. Nagano's insistence; the name, Hyaku Shiki, reflects his thoughts regarding the Mobile Suit. It was an early candidate to become a transformable Mobile Suit like Z Gundam, but the idea was discarded due to difficulties with the framing. Sacrificing defense for agility, Hyaku Shiki is a lightly-armored Mobile Suit that aims for evasion from beam attacks. Though not equipped with a shield like other Mobile Suits, it is painted and covered with "anti-beam coating" to create its trademark golden tint. Since it still can't take heavy fire or endure high levels of heat, it requires an experienced pilot to navigate its delicate yet concise controls, practically tailored made for Quattro's preferences. A prominent symbol for A.E.U.G with Z Gundam, it was dubbed as the "Golden One" (金色) by the Titans. While technically a Gundam type model, it lacks Gundam's dual camera system. To compensate, it uses a different sensor system to detect objects using red scanner patterns. Battle Data Moveset Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Stationary : : Fires a shot from its rifle. May normally fire up to three times. : , : Fires a shot from its rifle. Unlike its C1, it can't be aimed by the player. A single shot to the front. : , , : Two kicks, one spinning low as the second kick is an aerial drop from the air. : , , , : Dashing cuts with sabers. : , , , : Slash from saber, turning kick, and higher kick. Ends by performing a spinning overhead slash with both sabers, hopping Hyaku Shiki forward slightly. : lv1: Sliding cuts from both sabers, gradually moving forward. : lv2: Performs first level. Shoots forward with clay bazooka a few times. : lv3: Performs first two levels. Hops backwards to use Mega bazooka launcher, shooting a concentrated beam forward. :Team : Performs all three levels, then finish with a spinning Mega bazooka launcher beam. Dashing/Aerial : (Boost Attack): Rushes forward with sabers protecting front and pointed downward. : , , , : Two slashes and a somersault kick. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 Stationary : : Fires a shot from its rifle. May normally fire up to three times. : , , ( ): Slash forward. If it connects, Hyaku Shiki can quickly fire a shot from its rifle forward. : , , : One spinning kick before it rises to kick from above. : , , , : Cuts from sabers, the final slash sending opponents flying away. : , , , , : Hops up and fires downwards with clay bazooka. Hyaku Shiki and hit opponents become aerial. : , , , , , : Spins into a fetal position to perform several cuts, rising as it spins. Rushes for a dual cut as it lands. As it charges, two energy waves push forward to additionally hurt faraway foes. : , , , , , : Slash from saber, two spinning kicks, and two sliding slashes from sabers. Ends by performing a spinning overhead slash with both sabers, hopping Hyaku Shiki forward slightly. :Held (Smash Attack): Spinning cut with both sabers, which is capable of hitting multiple times. : : Sliding left and right cuts from sabers. :Combination : Flips back to fire from Mega bazooka launcher. For the finale, Hyaku Shiki quickly spins around five times to shoot down enemies around it. Hyaku Shiki's charge attack combinations (C2~C6), dashing charge, and its Smash Attack may be canceled into a Boost Attack. Dashing/Aerial : (Boost Attack): Rushes forward with sabers protecting front and pointed downward. : , , , : Two slashes and a somersault kick. : , : Rushing cut with both sabers. :Aerial : Hovers to shoot several times with clay bazooka. Fires a high shot to explode over opponents at the end. Skills Pilots may learn the following skills when using this Mobile Suit in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. *'Piercing Shot' - Beam attacks can pass through enemies. *'Barrage Shot' - Doubles amount of shots available for C1. *'Hates to Lose' - Temporary boost in attack when player wins duels. *'Overdrive' - Combination SP attacks are always activated when equipped. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 Attacks are the same as previous title sans Smash Attack. Its attacks are slightly stronger than before. Special Equipment In the third title, players can unlock a unique ability for Hyaku Shiki with the following special requirements. *'Dual Float Armor' - After shooting down 250 Mobile Suits, defensive power increases. **'How to obtain': Complete the listed History Mission for Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. ::Warriors, Again... ::Pilot: Judau ::Mobile Suit: ZZ Gundam ::Partner: none ::Operator: none ::Difficulty: 5/8 ::Ally/Allies - none ::Enemy/Enemies - Haman Mission Mode The following section is for Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. How to obtain License: Build up a friendship rating that is at least "Trust" with Quattro. Then complete the following License Missions. :A Hundred Years' Radiance 1 ::Difficulty: 2/8 ::Location: Gryps 2 ::Ally/Allies - Quattro ::Enemy/Enemies - :A Hundred Years' Radiance 2 ::Difficulty: 3/8 ::Location: Kilimanjaro ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - Quattro How to unlock permission to obtain Part 4s: During Char's Official Mode, first play his fourth mission and ensure that all allies escape from the field. Then play his fifth mission and ensure every ally escapes from Jaburo's base before Quattro within the time limit. These tasks can be achieved by rescuing Emma as soon as possible in both scenarios. :Re-entry to Earth ::Location: Atmosphere ::Ally/Allies - Kamille, Apolly, Roberto, Emma ::Enemy/Enemies - Jerid, Kacricon :Winds of Jaburo ::Location: Jaburo ::Ally/Allies - Kamille, Apolly, Roberto, Emma ::Enemy/Enemies - Jerid A longer alternate method is to finish "The True DYNASTY WARRIORS: GUNDAM" Extra Mission. #Have a pilot be friends with at least 40 other characters and finish the "Power of Bonds" Extra Mission. #Once this pilot has completed at least 50 missions, choose to complete the Free Mission, "50 Missions Completed". #Accumulate a sum of at least 50,000 shot down foes with the playable cast and complete the Free Mission, "50,000 Enemies Shot Down". #Have the same character retain maximum friendship ratings with the playable cast of the first game to complete all six "Remember the Past" Missions. This unlocks "Remember the Past 7". Complete this stage to unlock Musha Gundam's License Mission, "Aratama". #With the same character, obtain the licenses for all other Mobile Suits and then obtain Musha Gundam's license. #If all of the requirements have been met, Musha Gundam MK II's License Mission, "Nigitama", should be unlocked. Complete it to gain its license. #Then complete the Extra Mission for Musha Gundam's Part 4s, "One Man Army". #After clearing "One Man Army", clear Musha Gundam MK II's Extra Mission, "Challenge the Legend". #When "Power of Bonds", "One Man Army", and "Challenge the Legend" are completed, the final mission of the game will be made available. :The True DYNASTY WARRIORS: GUNDAM ::Difficulty: 8/8 (Hard Only) ::Location: Surface ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - Musha Gundam, Musha Gundam MK II After completing The True DYNASTY WARRIORS: GUNDAM, Part 4s for all Licensed Mobile Suits will be unlocked. The pilot who completed the mission will have a dramatic boost of friendly relations with the entire cast. Trivia *In ode to its Gundam origins, characters who say special quotes for Gundam Suits will count Hyaku Shiki as a Gundam type in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3. External Links *Gundam Wiki page Category: Mobile Suits